fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo's Team Freaks/Episode 1: A Not-Too-Warm Welcome
|plot = Introducing contestants, find the hidden exit of an abandoned factory. Winner: Team Stealth Arrows. Penalized: Isaac and Deoxys. |next = Epic Winter Olympic}} A Not-So-Warm Welcome '''is the first episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks. The first part, which is the shortened introduction site-exclusive animation short, then show up the first challenge; the winning team will be the one whom one of its teammate have found and passed through the hidden exit of an abandoned factory. Part 1 '''Master Hand: Hello viewers! Welcome to the first episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks! I am Master Hand, the host of this show... Crazy Hand: And I am Crazy Hand, the co-host of Master Hand! Ha ha! Master Hand: And we are proud to show up forty luckily picked characters from the Nintendo company, who will split into two teams and fight until one will get 1,000,000 Golds! But first, let us introduce them, in a nutshell. Crazy Hand: In a nutshell...ha ha, I love this word! (Master Hand look at the camera, then shrugs.) ---- *'Balloon Fighter' was the first one to introduces. He is happy to be picked and want to show his potentials. The two hands were glad to see one of their classic friends. *'Link' introduced next. He talked a lot about his potentials, his goal, as well as other details, which does made Crazy Hand asleep, and Master Hand had to told Link to save his speech for later. *'Helmorac King' came next. He greeted and then said to the Hands that he will win the money to buy anything he needs for his wife and his chicks. Crazy Hand had joked that it was "cute girls" Helmorac was talking about, with a sigh from Master Hand and a scowl from Helmorac. *Then came King Doo, who shyly came across and nervously waved them. Crazy Hand told him how it is going in a rather loud tune which frighten King Doo and get behind Master Hand, the latter one getting angry and tell Crazy Hand to take it easy. Crazy Hand apologies, then added that he got a little bit too excited. *The fifth who arrives is R.O.B., who tried to say hi, but the "hi" was too soft for the Hands to even noticed it. It had taken some seconds before Master Hand had finally noticed him and wished him good luck. *'Kine' came next. He thanked them for picked him during his break, and that he had a fill-in who knows geology like Kine do. Master Hand replied that he should thanked the shuffling machine that picked the forty participants. *'Queen Sectonia' arrived and politely saluted the Hands, the two saluted her back. Some of the game employees had gone ape and howled under her beautiful presence, much of Sectonia's disapproval while others were really surprised and were worried about the other employees. Master Hand summed up with "Heh, some striking beauty that causes jealousy between employees." *'Slurpuff' arrived by using her sense of smell to detect the place. Crazy Hand was stupefied that she found here simply by using her nose, and Master Hand added that a Slurpuff's sense of smell is a hundred millions time more better than a regular human, which surprised Crazy Hand even more. *'Drago' arrived and saluted the Hands, but Crazy Hand thought that they are not supposed to participate any out-series criminals. Master Hand tell Crazy to calm down and replied that he has been legally released from jail and that he is reformed, although the latter one hope that he will play fair and no crimes. *'Kirby' arrived and the Hands were glad to see him again, and wished him good luck. While Crazy Hand questions about what Kirby will do after he win the one million Gold, Master Hand think that he will buy a mountain of food, but Kirby added that it is for giving him his own base of food critic. *'Bowser' arrived with his personal guard, one of the Goomba, the latter one being an inventor. The Hands were surprised about the Goomba coming, but Bowser added that in case they are the same team, he will let his guard to protect his teammated. The Koopa King and the Smash Hands were happy too see each other again. *'Rowlet' arrived, and the two Hands thought that he was simply wondering, but he added that he is one of the forty participants and even give them the letter for proof, with his letter on it. Being the official letter, Master Hand pardoned and let him go, and Crazy Hand admitted that he haven't seen young Pokemon other than Pikachu and Pichu. *'Isaac' came next, and tried to give a glorious salutation, but trips as he walks. Some employees laughes by the situation, but Isaac doesn't mind and quickly get up. Crazy Hand commented the moment that he need to be more careful if he want to win. *'Sheriff' then arrived, had given a calm salutation, and gave his goal that he simply want to give his gulch a better life, and then calmly toward the door. Crazy Hand wonders if Sheriff should do more than simple tasks, but Master Hand can't really answer. *'Darkrai' emerged from the shadow, and salute the Hands. Crazy Hand wonders if he is up to something, but Darkrai scolded him for judging by power and said that he had enough of discrimination against people who uses darkness. Master Hand sadly agreed and even tell to Crazy Hand that a fellow, 0, was harassed to heck despite his good nature out-portrayal...then he called Crazy Hand an hypocrite for also using darkness. Crazy Hand felt awkward and admitted that it was a horrible insult from him. *'Viridi' arrived, much of the Smash Hands' shock. They remembered her as a toying girl by using her ventriquilism at people around her, gods and non-gods alike. She then added to calm down and that she will participate to win the Golds, but for buying anything to inspire her for her poems. They hopes that she really does. (In truth, she really does, but she will still pull pranks at others.) *'Beruka' came next. The meeting with the Hands is very positive, and she added that when she wins the million Golds, she will expend the budget the kingdom of her army. Master Hand said that it is a wise choice. *'Chibi Robo' was next. He was unnoticed as he was too excited to wait, only said a "hi" to the Hands, much of their confusion but Master Hand recognize that it is Chibi Robo. *'Impa' arrived and the meeting is positive. She said that she would help the others to defend themselves if needed. *'Swampert' arrived with his surfing board, but Master Hand told him that the beach is not where the contestants will meet. Swampert replied that he will place it anywhere where it can be stored so he will keep it for later. *'Salvo' arrived and gave a nuzzle to Crazy Hand, causing the latter one to make an uncontrollable laughing and Master Hand politely tell Salvo the Slime to stop as it make Crazy Hand pretty flippant. *'Mario' arrived, and gives his catchphrase "It's-a-me, Mario!". The two Hands whispers at each others, worried about his safety as his pride lead him to bad situation, but the red plumber ask what is going on, then Master Hand simply told him to meet the others and wishes him good luck. *'Jirachi' arrived, although she seems lonely. Master Hand tells her if she is alright, then Jirachi replied that she is alright but tell them that she had bad luck on her date. Even Crazy Hand doesn't seems to be happy about it neither. *'Mallo' came next. The Hands congratulated him for taking care of the video game animals when they are not in their portrayals. Mallo thanks them for their compliment, and add that once he wins the million Golds, he will expend his veterinary hospital in order, with some other veterinary friends, to help taking care of more animals at a time. *'Mad Piano' came next with hopping up and down, making banging piano sounds by doing so. Crazy Hand is very astonished and tell him to take it easy. Mad Piano pardoned, tell his goal, then "walks" calmly. *'Mr. Game & Watch' arrived, and saluted them with a hand wave and a high-pitched beep. He then try to tell his goal with his gestures, but Crazy Hand doesn't know what he was trying to say. Master Hand reply that Mr. Game & Watch will use the money he will potentially win to repair "broken" parts of Flatzone. *'Zero Suit Samus' arrived, and as she walk toward the Smash Hands, the game employees, this time most of the males, howled and go ape even more than they saw Sectonia. Master Hand, having enough of his employees' primitive behaviors, tried to tell them but they continued. Angered, he loudly ordered them to stop scold them for going wild. The employees stop, and some of them even said sorry. Master Hand then apologized to Samus but the latter one add to not to worry too much, as this is not the first time that this happened. *'Inkling Girl' arrived, although walked in a more neutral way than the others. Master Hand congratulates her for being drawn for the contest. The Inkling Girl thanks him but then add that Master Hand better to get more than just white as he looks monochrome. Crazy Hand laughed, but then noticed that he is also concerned does to his also white "body" color. The two hands feels awkward afterward, and Master Hand desperately tell her to get inside. *'Ness' arrived and salute the two Hands. Master and Crazy Hands were happy to see him again, and hope that he will give the best shot. He thanks them and add that once he wins, he will give fondation for video game animals assistance as well as to pay his parent's dept. *'Knucklemaster' arrived, and once he saw Master Hand, squeed much of Crazy Hand's annoyance. Knucklemaster said that he is Master Hand's biggest fan, much of the latter one surprise and understands why he squeed like that. Knucklemaster even added that he will be their apprentice, and then try to enter the door, but ended up to smash it, much of the other Hands' embarrassment. *'Honchcrow' arrived, and the Hands congratulated them for being drawn for the game. Houchkrow thanks them and compliment about their position. He then try to tell something that is a secret about someone, but Master Hand interrupt him and told him that it is not the right place to share secret, and suggested him to get to the meeting room. *'Porky' arrived, and salutes the Hands. He was happy to compete with Ness (in a good way, unlike in their In-series portrayal) and add that once he win the prize, he will pay some of the new attractions for New Pork City. Crazy Hand hope that it is not another Porky Statue, who he remembers that the Statue get out of control and attack the city for no reason, which Porky ensures that he will not. *'Male Villager' arrived and have a blueprint with him. Crazy Hand ask him what is the blueprint for, the Villager replied that it is about the sturdiest and tallest skyscraper for his city, and he will keep it in case that some structure is changed. Master Hand will like to see how exactly tall is it, though he hopes that it won't be tall enough to intercept the Final Destination's cycled path. *'Ike' arrived and tried to look imposing and serious, but Master Hand laughed a little (while Crazy Hand laughed out loud) and added that he doesn't need to be that intimidating and serious for the entrance. Ike shyly replied that he was trying to make a good entrance *'Deoxys' arrived, and was glad to meet the two Hands again. However, he becomes more fascinated by the some of the other characters, and said that he never meet these characters before. Master Hand, who observes his behavior, had felt odd about his reaction. *The two Hands were wondering where is Marx, the latter one had given a surprise with a loud yelp behind them, and Master Hand passively replied him to be a sneaky prankster since the first time they meet him. Marx complimented, although Meta Knight arrived and tell him that he should focus on the challenges if he want to win. Marx remembered, then nodded in agreement, and the two enter the building. *'Stallord' had dug out from the ground, and Crazy Hand is horrified by his big, imposing and skeletal appearance. Master Hand calmed Crazy Hand down and added that it is only Stallord. Stallord wasn't even unfazed by Crazy Hand's reaction and that it already happened multiple time on him. He only wished to win the game, but he doesn't really think so does to his allies' likely distrust by his dead-end appearance. *'Inkling Boy' came last, and pardoned for being late. Master Hand that Inkling Boy isn't and is rather happy that he is in about time. The blue-colored squid-boy thanks him and added that once he wins, he will simply pay all of his dept. Inkling Girl, who sees him, tell him a favor to also get the newest fashion clothes, which Inkling Boy admitted that it might work to get new customers. ---- There is a conversation between Bowser, Ike, Sheriff and Goomba. :Bowser: Phooey! I am so glad to be in...but with my friendly rival Mario, things might be go wild between us. :Ike: Eh, I suppose so. Knowing him, his pride could lead him to wild situations... :Sheriff: Not as much as in the Wild West, boy. Mario walk at them, hearing the conversation. :Mario: Hey, what-a is that-a all about? :Goomba: (Nervously) Oh hey, enemy-in-portrayal. We were just talking about...eh...personal things! :Bowser: What are you--(Notices Mario, feeling a bit nervous) Oh! Why yes, we are talking about our goals after we win that one million Golds. I hope yours is anything good! :Mario: Oh yes, I did not thought-a of that...Well, after-a I win it, the first thing to do is to expend my cabinet where I store-a all of my trophies and medals. :Ike: Yeah, it might be really full soon. No wonder every time you open the door, a pile of awards falls on you. :Mario: Well, I couldn't-a disagree with that-a one. Later, the crew meet together in the center. Link tells his story about his last game in A Link Between the Worlds, although only R.O.B. and Chibi Robo can barely stand up, as the rest are either uninterested or simply wished him to shut up. :Master Hand: Hello contestants! I am Master Hand, the host of this show...I suppose that all of you know that already. Knucklemaster loops in joy, but then see the others who most scowls from his fanboy-like reaction, so he sit back down. :Master Hand: Hmm...Anyway, now that everyone is here, the first thing to do is that I will show you how the game works, assign the two teams, then the first challenge will start. Any questions before I starts? And no, I will not sign autographs right now, just in case anyone will say that. R.O.B. tried to raise his hand, but is quickly blocked by Honchkrow's raised, wide wing. :Master Hand: Yes, Honchcrow? :Honchcrow: Will we have to share a room, or are there multiple separated rooms? :Master Hand: We will have multiple rooms -- two to be exact -- one for each team. Any more questions? R.O.B. slowly try to raise again but Master Hand hastily give a thumb up as saying... :Master Hand: Very well! Let me tell how the game works...and this is not your typical game show, as a quick advance. You split into two teams, all which who will be in which team is randomized, and the goal is to gather has many points as possible. In Team Battle, team members will win from zero-to-three points, depended on their performance. The winning team will earn one extra point for each team member, even those who had no points yet during the match. :Crazy Hand: There is also Free-For-All, which is every five Episodes except the last one, where you all fight for yourselves! Not too much in an egoistical way, of course. The winner will get three points, two points for runner-ups, one point for the rest...except of the bottom five, where they get no points! Zero, nothing, but better than losing them! He he! :Master Hand: But there is also the banes for both teams; Self-Imposing Penalties, or Penalties to make it shorter. After each challenges, each team, or everyone in Free-For-All, must vote one of their teammate, or someone else in Free-For-All, and the one who received the most vote will be Penalized, and the Penalized players will not able to do a part of a Challenge, thus potentially gain less points. :Crazy Hand: There is still hope, buckaroos! Each challenges also have a Immunity Bonus that, as the name show it, is a bonus that give immune once you were the first one to get it! Of course, if no one get it, Master Hand will give it to someone who is nearest to complete it. :Master Hand: However, shall anyone of you had a serious unsportsmanlike behaviors like cheating, we will automatically Penalize you, no matter if you get the Immunity Bonus or not, understand? Drago gulped down, nervous. :Master Hand: Alright, now that we explained the basics, we have the team names and who will be in which team! The first one is...the Bursting Fist! :Meta Knight: (Talk to himself) Bursting Fist...that doesn't sound original, but I like it. :Master Hand: The players in this team will be...Inkling Boy, Mr. Game & Watch, Chibi Robo, Helmorac King, Goomba, Viridi, Beruka, Isaac, Rowlet, Samus, Sheriff, Mario, Kirby, Impa, Villager, Darkrai, Inkling Girl, Mad Piano, Ness and...Porky! :Inkling Boy: Huh!? Hey, Orange, we are on the same team! Wa hoo! :Inkling Girl: (Shrugs, then smiles) If you said it, pal. :Porky: Well, Ness, looks like we are on the same team. With my brain and your tactical skill, we might be a good team...unlike in our in-portrayal of course! :Ness: Yeah, I hope it actually work. :Goomba: I'm not with my boss!? Oh ho... :Bowser: Well, tough luck for me, I would like to use him to shield my allies...Oh well. :Helmorac King: Do not worry, Goomba, I'll take care of you. In fact, I'll make sure that everybody in this team are fine. :Beruka: That is the spirit, Helmorac. :Impa: I would said that too. :Meta Knight: Wait, if Kirby is not on my side this time...does that mean-- :Crazy Hand: Alright, alright, lets make this quick. The second team will be named...the Stealth Arrow! He ha ha! :Swampert: Stealth Arrow? That doesn't sound manly. :Kine: But at least we might live up with the name...hopefully. :Jirachi: I am not much of a distraction anyway. :Crazy Hand: Here we go, the players of this team; Balloon Fighter, Link, Meta Knight, King Doo, Bowser, Knucklehead... :Queen Sectonia: That's Knucklemaster. :Crazy Hand: Ah sorry, lady Queen Sectonia, I misreaded that. Knucklemaster, Honchkrow, Swampert, Queen Sectonia, Jirachi, Salvo, Ike, Marx, Kine, Deoxys, Slurpuff, Drago, Stallord, Mallo and... (sarcastically) that's it. Ho ho. :R.O.B.: What!? :Crazy Hand: Just kidding! (Short laugh) You are in this team too, R.O.B.. Why we would forget you? He he he! :R.O.B.: Whew...good. :Mallo: Wow, that's a lot of animals-like characters on my team! I better take care of anyone of them if they get sick or injured! :Bowser: No need to worry about me, Mallo-boy! I can easily watch for myself. :Queen Sectonia: And I survived more than once during my fight. :Bowser: You survived your battles?! Are you persistant? :Queen Sectonia: Yes, but I was killed for real in-series, when I fought Kirby as Soul of Sectonia...and don't get me started with that, I felt that I gain an insatiable appetite and ended up to eat some poor fellows by becoming as such, during my non-canoncial in-portrayal fight... :Salvo: Eeeeyuck! Talk about some crazy soul! :Crazy Hand: Whoa! Even I''' wouldn't eat people like that! That explains your recently grown fangs as your Soul form! :'''Stallord: Well, at least she can't eat me...unless her teeth are strong enough to eat bones, which is I fear worst... :Meta Knight: Her teeth are not made for this unless she becomes big enough, no need to concern. :Marx: I am not the one who take things seriously, but can we go back to the main subject? :Villager: Yeah, the project I work on it should not wait forever. :Master Hand: Thanks. (soft coughs) So, for the first challenge, you will have to find the hidden exit in an abandoned factory. You will have to fight your opponents on your way, otherwise shall you get knocked out, you will be sent back to your team's spawn. For the Immunity Bonus, be the first one to score a knockout. Any last question? :Chibi Robo: Me, me, me, me, Master Hand! So, uh...where is that abandoned factory? :Master Hand: (Wickedly) You will be right there...now! Master Hand snapped his fingers, which a portal had appeared from the floor and absorbs every contestants, much of their bad surprise. It had then closed up. :Crazy Hand: Wow, that was quick. Huh huh... :Master Hand: Yup, that's how I bring one of my fighters right to the Final Destination. Part 2 The contestants had fallen until they get landed on their respective, colored spawn zone; orange for Team Bursting Fist, and purple for Team Stealth Arrow. On the Team Bursting Fist's spawn zone... :Isaac: Ouch...What a fall. :Rowlet: Good thing I have wings! But it was still scary! :Inkling Girl: Come on, you commoners! Can't you see that it could be much worse? :Porky: I can tell that, but the important part is that we are in the abandoned factory right now. :Samus: Since we have to fight the opponents while we search for the hidden exit. :Mario: Easy-a-as pie! I can find that exit in one-two jumps! :Goomba: The problem is that Master Hand is aware of that. He might hidden it so well that we could spend hours, or even days to find it. :Mario: (Slightly astonished) Really? He must-a be aware of that! :Villager: It might take forever for me anyway, no matter how long it will take... :Sheriff: Whatever the case, we must find that littl' hidden exit before the other fellas will find it. :Viridi: Shall I take the lead? :Impa: I don't think we should choose who will lead right now, as we had just meet all together. Beside, we need to choose who should find it and who will fight the opponents. :Viridi: Hmm...If you said it. :Helmorac King: I'm usually a soft bird, but since I'm kinda large, searching for the exit will make me an easy target, so I'll fight. :Mario: I will-a find that exit! :Viridi (imitating Mario's voice): But I will-a fail-a anyway! Most of the team members had laughed a little, except Samus who found it a bit embarrassing, and Mario himself who was shocked for hearing that. :Mad Piano: I'm not a real brute outside of my portrayal...but I'm really bad at searching so I'll fight. :Slurpuff: I will use my sense of smell to find the exit. I hope it won't smell excruciating... Meanwhile, on the Team Stealth Arrow's spawn zone... :Bowser: Now that we are here, who will find the exit? And who will fight against the opponents? :Link: I'll do it! I remembered the part on the Skull Forest and some new secret path I discovered lately...(continues blabbing). :Stallord: Not that again... :Ike: You know, I'll fight against the enemy team, although if I see the exit, I'll rush into it. :Deoxys: I'll use my forms; my Attack Form for the offensive, my Defense Form for defending the teammates, and Speed Form for getting right into the exit. :Meta Knight: I'll simply fight the foes. You know me; as long as I have my faithful sword, the Galaxia, nothing will scare me. :Queen Sectonia: I will take on the opponents too. :Marx: Ditto! :Knucklemaster: Huh? Is Marx actually a Ditto all along? :Stallord: He mean that he will do the same with Sectonia and Meta Knight, Knucklemaster. Anyway, I will fight too, since my size wouldn't be very helpful for seeking in a middle of fight. :Knucklemaster: Well...uh...I will do anything to help our team! :Link: I'll fight too, as I-- (Get interrupted by Kine.) :Kine: I'll just search. I'm not to skilled without Kirby, now that he is on the other team. :Swampert: I will take on the foes, dude. Hopefully I will not catch the wrong wave... :Meta Knight: Do you mean taking on the wrong foes, like Viridi? :Swampert: Yup. Even if the element advantage is pretty minimal in this game show, I will still get painful hit from those Grass attacks. :Jirachi: I dunno...but since I meet Beruka, I'll just go...uh...after her! :Balloon Fighter: Well, if you said it... :King Doo: I-I-I don't think I will have to fight...I will just find the exit... :Drago: Calm down, King Doo. I will be with you, so that I will alarm you in case someone of the other team's coming, burrrrn. :King Doo: I hope you'll do it right... After some conversations made on both teams, an ominous voice was heard. It was Master Hand, who will tell about the challenge of the day. :Master Hand (heard from telepathy): Alright...one, two, test, can you all hear me? :Salvo: Of course we do! :Ness: Yup. :Master Hand: Alright. As a reminder, all of you have to find the hidden exit while preventing your opposing team from doing so. The first one who scored a knock out will get the Bonus Immunity, and the first one who find the hidden exit and get through it will make his or her team the winner. Now for the countdown... Impatient, everyone runs immediately. :Master Hand: (Uncharacteristic)...Go. Oh well, when they want to do it, they do it. Notable events :Inkling Boy had helped Mr. Game & Watch to found something. They ended up to found an Item making machine, which produces o:nly Koopa Shells of green, red, blue and yellow. They decide to take most of them, the Blue Koopa Shells as Power-Ups, the rest as projectiles. :Marx was blocking the Helmorac King, despite the latter one's bigger size. Helmorac King decided to block him back, causing a block-ception. :Beruka had attacked Queen Sectonia. The latter one had retaliated, overwhelmed Beruka, and then and defeated her with an almighty two-scepters slam. Ouch. Anyway, Bonus Immunity for Queen Sectonia for first knock out of the challenge! :Queen Sectonia: (Giggles) Never mess with the beautiful queen. :Meta Knight: ...Wow, she sure is mighty...good thing that she is on our side. :Salvo had defeated Sheriff by surprise, by using a treadmill to squish him. :Knucklemaster had attacked Darkrai, the latter one had successfully fled from him. :Mad Piano had attempted to play with Bowser... the latter one scolded him for playing with the wrong side and simply ask him to play with someone else. :Impa and Mr. Game & Watch had found another gimmick, which this time is a radar to detect nearby allies and foes alike. This will come in handy. :Villager was not lucky this for this one; by taking pride of his challenge refusal, he got affected with Sleep by Chibi Robo who uses a radio boombox. :Mario had accidentally defeated Impa with a Koopa Shell (given by Inkling Boy and Mr. Game & Watch). When they find each other again, Impa had scolded Mario for his reckless use of a Koopa Shell. Mario had apologized. :Porky had attempt to calm down Helmorac King, who was frightened by Marx's screech. :Mr. Game & Watch had found an Item; an Ice Flower. He gain an ability to make Iceballs. :After that, Mr. Game & Watch had attacked Deoxys with his Ice Flower power. Deoxys, in his Attack Form, cannot withstand the cold and got frozen, and Mr. Game & Watch throw him far enough to faint the Deoxys. :Kine attacked Rowlet, who had counterattacked. They decide to stop after seeing their respective allies calling for help. :Kine himself, however, had fled from falling buckets filled with titanium blocks. :Isaac, in his turn, had fled from Impa, who is roaring mad as Marx had pulled a big prank to distract her. :Knucklemaster had defended...himself...from Helmorac King, who only tried to find the exit, without even noticing Knucklemaster. :Meta Knight, concerned on how long it will take, helped Swampert to block the path of Ness, who decide to use PK Pulse against them, the two dodged it. :Darkrai, in his turn, had blocked Drago, who called King Doo for help. The latter one instead fled from Darkrai, which forces Drago to bite him, which only flinches Darkrai for a moment. :R.O.B. continued the consecutive blockade, by blocking Isaac. The latter one got defeated by attempting to get R.O.B. out of his way. :Mad Piano had found a molting lava tub. He rather get his distance from it. :Marx, of all person, had found the exit and passed through there. Victory for Team Stealth Arrows! ---- Confession :Marx: Yipee! I made it, everybody! If you really thought that a clownish person like me cannot win, think again! :Inkling Girl: Defeated thanks to a jester...I cannot believe it! :Inkling Boy: Well, I can't really say anything except that we underestimated them. If this continues, we might never be able to even get on the top... :Mad Piano: Aye...I don't think I made anything helpful... :Salvo: Way to go, Marx!...I honestly never thought that he is that good. :Helmaroc King: Mice...first, Marx had blocked me and then screeched to scares me, then he found the exit! This guy is tricky! ---- :Master Hand: Alright, now that the challenge is over, it is now time for the Penalty Judgement. The following characters on the danger zone are... *'Mario': Take his pride too far and even knocked out an ally. *'Deoxys': Not very helpful and was stubborn on defeating the foes. *'Isaac': Wasn't being careful enough and is a bit hinderful for his allies. *'Knucklemaster': Messed up with anything too much. *'Mad Piano': Not very helpful with his allies. Also got caught to play with an opponent. *'Inkling Boy': Despite being helpful, he was little active to fight does to his stress. :Crazy Hand: And the Penalized are...(suspense music intensifies) Deoxys and Isaac! Oh ho! :Deoxys: Heck! I was too distracted... :Isaac: Welp, today is not my day... :Master Hand: No need to drop a tear! You were only penalized, not eliminated. The next challenge, you two will not participate the first part of the challenge, which, unless you make a miracle, you will be unlikely to gather three points. :Crazy Hand: Don't hope on miracles too much neither! :Master Hand: Next, we will give points depended on how well you goes. The nearer you were from the exit, the more points you gains. Also, the winning team gain one extra point for each teammates. Since Marx had made his team win, he automatically gathered three points. Has for Queen Sectonia, since she gained the Bonus Immunity but she wasn't even in the danger zone, she gain an extra point. :Inkling Girl: That so-called queen haven't even received enough votes!? Oh, come on!! :Beruka: Take it easy. I don't think her allies would want to vote her anyway. * * * * :Meta Knight: What!? I-I mean what? Drat...Not my finest day. :Knucklemaster: Hey, at least it is better than...uh...losing them! :Meta Knight: ...If you said so... :Master Hand: Now that we finished the first challenge, we shall show you the rooms. The left room is for Team Bursting Fists, and the right one is for Stealth Arrows. :Crazy Hand: Alright, little buckaroos! We don't have anything more to say, so enjoy the rest of the day! :Master Hand: Exceeept one thing, of course. Any excessive misbehavior will caused you to be Penalized, and those who were already Penalized will be reformed. In other words, de-Penalized, can play all parts of the next challenge, if you know what do I mean. Now we had done for today! See you tomorrow for the next challenge! Team Bursting Fists' room. :Mario: Now that's a shame! If we did-a work on our teamwork better, we should-a win! :Sheriff: You can say that again, Mario. They don't seems to have too much troubles with one of them. :Darkrai: You were all distracted by each others! None of us were even near that darn exit! I say we should work together better than the first time! :Viridi: Not that I refuse to, but one of us doesn't seems to agreed...(Point at Inkling Girl.) Everyone look at Inkling Girl. :Inkling Girl: What? Did my shirt got some stains? :Inkling Boy: Sorry Orange, but they were not happy about your comment about each of us... :Inkling Girl: I do have respect on you, Blue, but what the heck do you mean!? :Impa: You called us a bunch of inferior wannabes, and you didn't even help us! You even attempt to splat Darkrai does to his "lack of color"! :Darkrai: I have even spend hour to get rid of that ink scent... :Inkling Girl: Well, if it is teamwork I need to win, I guess I have no choices. :Beruka: Good. And I do not want to underestimate anyone if I were you. I learn the hard way from Queen Sectonia...well, time to play with my flute. :Goomba: Wow...that wasn't goes well, isn't it? :Porky: Yeah. If Mario keep going with his pride, or that Inkling Girl is constantly snobby, we might not be able to beat the other team. :Ness: That's true. I wonder if their victory was really worth it for them... Team Stealth Arrows' room. Meta Knight gave a conversation for his teammates about their victory. :Meta Knight: It was not bad for the beginning, maybe even very good. But this is only the first day, and they might try harder at tomorrow. Marx, I know you lead us for winning the challenge, however you may need to focus more on the challenge as of the next challenge. :Marx: I cannot deny it. I heard that they weren't happy about their defeat at all! :Bowser: Of course. Knowing them, they will play harder, but I am not sure if their teamwork will get any better! :R.O.B.: I do think they will-- :Link: The best part is that as long as we work together, things will be much easier, although lets not get started with... :Honchkrow: Link, please! I'm sure they will do the same thing too! :Stallord: This is what do I worry the most right now. :King Doo: Well, I hate to say this, but if the challenge is scarier tomorrow, I'll... :Drago: Calm down, King Doo! If you want to continue to play, try to stick with me and things will be alright. Burrrn! :Ike: Yeah! Running away from the challenge is very awkward! Well, more or less. :Queen Sectonia: It certainly is. The only true worry is that we don't even know what kind of challenge we will face tomorrow...certainly not easier than the challenge of today. :Slurpuff: That's true! But I'll certainly be surprised if Mario bite the dust! :Knucklemaster: Unless the dust will bite him instead? :Meta Knight: Dusts cannot bite people, but that could be ugly for sure. :Link: Yeah, nor darkness can burn, nor the light can give cold, and nothing else could-- :Everyone else: (Irritated) Oh, shut up! Link does made his mouth shut. Center :Master Hand: Well, talk about some confessions. Anyway, we will see you tomorrow for the next episode. Will the Team Bursting Fists will catch up? :Crazy Hand: Or will the Team Stealth Arrows will get their glory again? :Master Hand: See you next time at Nintendo's Team Freaks! (Screen fades into black) Alright, where is my schedule already!? I need it now! End of Episode Category:Nintendo's Team Freaks